


Secret

by bisexual_lucifer



Series: Brought over from Wattpad [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitter, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Like Really Bitter, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_lucifer/pseuds/bisexual_lucifer
Summary: Lance moved a step closer, "There's something you're not telling me."Keith stood up, whipping around, "Of course there is, asshole! I know how to keep a fucking secret!"-I'm transferring some writing from my Wattpad over to here, yikes.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for under 400 word bitter as fuck Klance? No? Too bad.  
> I hope you enjoy! This is from a book of one-shots I have on Wattpad (oh boy)...

Keith sat there shocked. Had Lance really just said that, out loud, for everyone to hear? Those two words, two fucking words Keith had trusted Lance with so much, casually tossed to the wind like nothing.

_Keith's gay._

Those two words, words that no one else had known, flew out of Lance's mouth like yesterday's news. Keith had just sat there, staring in shock before seeing his teammates' faces morph and he fled. He ran until he hit the training deck, and immediately collapsed on the ground.

_Gay._

The word bounced around in Keith's head endlessly until a familiar voice broke his train of thought, "You come around here often?" 

He tensed at the sound of Lance's voice, "Go away." 

Lance's breath hitched, "Are you okay, bro?" 

Keith stayed looking at the ground, "I'm perfectly fine, Lance." 

Lance moved a step closer, "There's something you're not telling me." 

Keith stood up, whipping around, "Of course there is, asshole! I know how to keep a fucking secret!" 

Guilt washed over Lance, "Keith, buddy, I'm sor-" 

Keith cut him off, "I don't want your fucking apology." 

Lance took another step, "But-" 

Keith summoned his bayard, "Get out." 

Lance's eyes flashed with hurt, "Keith-" 

Keith drew his sword up in a defensive position, aiming to slash Lance's arm, "I said, get out! You lying son of a bitch!" 

Lance backed up towards the door as Keith stepped forward, turning to leave as the last word echoed throughout the training deck. He shot Keith a sorrowful look before running away, leaving Keith to fall to his knees in despair.


End file.
